


Quitting

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Matsuoka Rin Angst, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Rin when he makes the choice to quit swimming.[Prompt 11 – Quitting]





	Quitting

He can’t do this anymore.

He used to be the best, a total prodigy, but now…

Rin is a nobody. He’s the slowest swimmer at his new swim club, and hasn’t made friends with all of the Australian kids.

He feels so alone. Swimming isn’t fun anymore. He misses Haruka and Makoto and Nagisa, he misses swimming relay with his awesome teammates.

He used to love swimming, but now he’s starting to hate it.

And when he races Haruka back in Japan and loses, that’s when he makes the choice.

He’s quitting.

He’s never going to swim again.

It’s over.


End file.
